Glee 2013 Chapter 1
by mudv213
Summary: Matt Rutherford returns and seven OCs join the New Directions. I do not own Glee or the songs and artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW YEAR CHAPTER 1

It was the start of the new school year. So much had changed before now that not everybody had been able to adjust very well. Among these unsettled individuals was Will Schuester, who was currently roaming the halls looking for a place to post the glee club signup sheet. He passed by numerous students and faculty members, ignoring most of them.

Only when he took the occasional sideways glance at the students was he reminded of those members of the club that had graduated not too long ago. He thought about how much they had gone through together as a practical family, and how much he was going to miss them. Will was especially going to miss Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck, and knew he would miss Santana, Lauren, and Mike just as much. They all had a hand in making the club successful and changing their lives as well as those who still remained.

Will finally reached an open spot on a wall and posted the sheet, stepping back to examine it. He couldn't help but remember all the good times he had with the club, all the melodic voices and impeccable dance moves, all the drama, heartbreak, laughs, loves, and overall happiness that came from those who have left and those who remained, and couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that he may never see them again. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Sue beside him.

"Hey, buddy, hoping for new recruits?"

"Yeah, I just posted it."

"Well, remember, I'm trying to make your dream a reality so that mine will come as well."

"You have two dreams, Sue: coaching the Cheerios on your own, and raising a child."

At this, Sue placed a hand gently on her baby bump.

"You have eight members left, Will. Have them bring in new people on their own. I'm willing to help any way I can."

"Thanks, Sue. And you can let me know if you need any help and stuff."

"Right on, Will. By the way, I'm going to go try and find some Rogaine for you. Your hair still looks like it's been rubbed in slug slime."

Before he could retort, she had disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head and headed off to teach History.

THE NEW YEAR CHAPTER 2

An hour and a half passed, though Will paid it no attention as he had been spending most of it talking about the Civil War. He passed by the signup sheet, and was surprised to see that no one had still signed up. He sighed heavily and saw Emma in her office. Just seeing her lifted his spirits and he knocked on the door.

Emma looked up and smiled.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Can't complain. What's been going on?"

"I just got these new pamphlets in, though they're nothing really spectacular."

Will looked at the pamphlets and saw "New Beginnings Are A Good Thing".

"So, um, any luck getting anyone to sign up?"

"No, unfortunately. I'm going to assign the kids to bring in potential new members later on."

"Hmm, anything I can do to help?"

"Well, if you can find anyone who is interested, that'd be great."

"I can certainly try."

Will smiled warmly, leaned forward, and kissed her.

THE NEW YEAR CHAPTER 3

Will walked into the choir room and saw Artie, Tina, Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Rory, Sugar, and Joe waiting for him. He managed to work up a smile and motioned for them to take a seat.

"All right guys, now I know that we've said goodbye to nine of our friends last year, but I have a strong feeling that we'll be making new friends real soon."

"Mr. Schue, while that's really great, it's not going to be the same. This room feels different without them", said Sam sadly.

"Well, we all knew that day would come. We can't stay in high school forever", said Will, trying hard to mask his sadness.

"We'll be able to adjust, but it will take time", said Blaine, trying to keep up the optimism, but everyone could tell that he was already missing Kurt a great deal.

"And it's doesn't feel like we can do much without Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes. I even miss Puck and Quinn", said Artie. Joe seemed to drop his head slightly at the mention of Quinn's name.

"And I don't think I can make it through a performance without Mike around", said Tina.

"Even Santana and Lauren were fun to perform with", said Sam.

"Guys, come on! Let's try to keep our spirits up. Now, there are eight of you left, and we need twelve or more members to qualify for show choir competitions. So, I'm going to assign each of you to go out and find someone with any artistic ability and see if you can convince them to come in and audition. If they can sing, dance, draw, paint, even pull off incredible feats, your assignment for the week is to get them to come in and let us know that they've got the goods."

"I agree that that's a good idea, Mr. Schue, but we're only beginning to climb out of the social heap. It could take us a while before we can even get anyone to listen", said Tina.

"Not to worry, because Emma and Sue have also volunteered to help out. But this is something that I know you can do. Think of it this way, we are going to Nationals in Hollywood, one of the many cities in the United States notorious for its glamour and incredible music reputation. People are sure to listen if this comes up. Oh, one other thing: Finn and Rachel were elected as co-captains. This year, I'm giving this honor to Artie and Tina, as you two are the longest-running male and female members now in your Senior year. Congratulations, guys. Let's give them a big round of applause."

The others did so, and Artie and Tina exchanged happy glances.

"All right, guys, you heard Mr. Schue, let's go out and make some new friends", said Artie confidently, and they left as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MAGICIAN CHAPTER 1

After school, Blaine started to head home. As he entered the parking lots, he heard a familiar song playing: Steppenwolf's "Born To Be Wild". He peered around a corner and saw a tall, thin guy heading towards a large, black fat-wheeled motorcycle. The guy came complete with black attire (coat, vest, tie, belt, slacks, socks, and shoes), a black top hat, white business shirt, a thin mustache, and smoothly combed-back hair, and he was carrying a black performance cane. The guy was thin but appeared to be well-built as well, and his eyes were ice-blue. The guy's backpack was also black, which told Blaine that he was also a student at the school. The guy secured the cane into a slot on the motorcycle and began singing the song with the classic baritone voice of John Kay, and oddly enough, the music itself was coming from a stereo attached to his backpack.

The guy mounted the motorcycle, turning his top hat inside out to form a motorcycle helmet, and began speeding around the empty lot, sending sparks from his coat sleeves at the same time. It was that this point that Blaine deduced that this guy was a magician.

The guy continued to speed around the lot, conjuring up lightning and storm effects as he sang and leaving smoke in his trail. It wasn't until a few minutes that Blaine realized that the guy had left the lot in a haze of smoke. The performance was purely awe-inspiring. He couldn't believe his incredible luck. Not only could this guy sing, but he could perform magic. Blaine grinned to himself, realizing that he had found the perfect candidate for a new club member.

THE MAGICIAN CHAPTER 2

The next day, Blaine searched the school for the guy he saw. It wasn't until five minutes before he had to go to class did he see the guy putting stuff in a locker. Without a moment's hesitation, Blaine strode forward and greeted him.

"Hi, there."

The guy closed his locker and turned to face him, staring directly into his brown eyes with his ice-blue ones.

"Blaine Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Blaine blinked, taken aback.

"You know who I am?"

"You helped your club win Nationals, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I guess introductions are first. Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson", he said, and they shook hands.

"Alexander Orenda."

"So, Alexander, I saw your little performance yesterday."

"What performance?"

"Steppenwolf's 'Born To Be Wild'".

"Oh, you saw that, did you?"

"Yeah, and I gotta say, I was pretty impressed. Not only can you sing, but your magic is uncanny."

Alexander nodded curtly and frowned.

"Class starts in three minutes. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I think you've got potential. How you like to come in and audition for the Glee Club?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I think you can do wonders for the club."

"Yeah, I know you need members, five at least, but what makes you think that just one performance of a 1960s song will outweigh songs of today's generation?"

Blaine struggled for an answer, as he did not expect the level of disgust that came from his saying "today's generation".

"Just think about it. Our director, Mr. Schuester, is having us bring in new talent. Plus the club is for anyone with any kind of artistic talent."

Alexander looked around at the passing students and then back at Blaine.

"Do you guys get slushie facials any more than before?"

"No, most of the bullies have left."

"When are rehearsals?"

"They are usually after school hours."

"I'll be in the choir room around 4:00."

"I'll see you there."

With that, Alexander tipped his hat to Blaine and the two headed off to class.

THE MAGICIAN CHAPTER 3

It was almost 4:00, and everyone but Tina, Joe, and Mr. Schuester was in the choir room.

"Are you sure that the guy's coming?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Positive. He said he'd be here."

"Hope this guy's as good as you say he is", said Artie.

They all looked up and saw Mr. Schuester shepherding Tina and Joe in.

"So, Blaine, you said that you found someone?"

"Yeah, I certainly did. His name is Alexander Orenda."

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"He only focuses on music that most other teenagers don't. If we have that kind of dynamic in here, we're going to have problems", said Sam.

"Yeah, and besides, the only thing I've ever seen him do is magic, not singing", said Tina.

"I heard that he's a bit of a jerk", said Sugar.

"Well, it seems that I won't be staying out my welcome too long in here."

Everybody jumped in surprise and saw Alexander sitting behind them in the stands, as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, Blaine, it's been a pleasure", he said, and he tipped his hat and got up to leave.

"No, wait, hold on", said Mr. Schuester, "Blaine tells me that you've got talent. I think we'd like to see it. Maybe the guys will have a second opinion."

He sat down in an empty stool to give the floor to Alexander, but Tina didn't sit.

"The only thing I've seen you good at is magic. I don't think you can sing and dance like we can."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Alexander, raising an eyebrow.

The ice-cold delivery of his response was enough to convince Tina to sit down, and he looked at musicians to help him. One of them picked up an electric guitar, another grabbed an electric bass guitar, and a third took the drums. The temperature increased slightly in the room, and the musicians started playing heavy metal music. The temperature in the room climbed, and Alexander opened his mouth to sing, though it seemed as though he were mixing singing with growling.

As he performed Mudvayne's "Solve Et Coagula", he conjured up a column of fire from the floor around him, and, during the whole performance, he was banging his cane against the ground, sending the fake flames everywhere, creating a huge, explosive yet still beautiful array of colors. The performance included magical feats with the fake fire, making it ten times more dazzling and awe-inspiring.

He concluded the song by banging his cane once more, sending a small wave of fake fire around the room and returning the temperature to its original level. At first no one did anything, and then the others broke out into applause. Alexander turned his applause to the musicians, who bowed.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, and everyone else cheered. Alexander turned his attention to Tina, who was smiling in an "I was wrong, so I apologize" kind of way. He gave her a curt nod and sat down to rest. Mr. Schuester gave a thumbs-up to Blaine, congratulating him.

THE MAGICIAN CHAPTER 4

As they left the choir room to go home, Blaine approached Alexander.

"So, that was an impressive performance."

"Thanks", was Alexander's gruff response.

"I don't think I've ever heard that song before."

"Of course not."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems nobody in today's generation has ever even heard of the band Mudvayne before."

Blaine once again acknowledged the amount of distaste Alexander put into saying "today's generation".

"Well, it was a pretty cool song. I think I'll check them out."

Alexander nodded slightly and closed his locker.

"So, are you busy any time after school?" asked Blaine.

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, sorry. I just figured with the way you're dressed and your behavior…"

"But I have nothing against the gay community."

Blaine relaxed at this and smiled.

"That's great, because I was worried I would have to deal with homophobes again."

"Not with me. You can be whatever you are, want to be, and all that. It's not up to me, and I don't care."

"I think you and I could be really good friends."

"Sure, no problem. Class starts soon. See you around", said Alexander, and he and Blaine shook hands, Alexander tipped his hat to him, and they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

THE KLUTZ CHAPTER 1

The next day, Tina came to school exhausted and headed for her locker. She was still suffering from missing Mike. Their relationship was the longest lasting relationship in the club. They had incredible chemistry and could talk about anything for hours, and couldn't get enough of each other. Mike was the kindest, most supportive, most talented, funniest, coolest, and sexiest guy in her life. Now that he was gone, Tina couldn't help but feel empty. They had shared so many memories together, endured the competition of the club together, and loved each other endlessly. They were meant for each other, and she had a whole year before she could possibly see him again.

Tina continued to her locker, passing by the auditorium. She was somewhat glad that her locker was near the auditorium, because every time she passed it, she was reminded of all the performances she had gone through with her friends. She eventually reached her locker and started unlocking it, but then she heard a strange melodic voice coming from the auditorium. She peeked through the doors and saw a thin girl dressed in a loose red sleeveless shirt and loose blue jeans. She was wearing sneakers and had large black glasses on her face, which was bony and thin. At the same time, her glasses hid incredible beauty, complete with brown hair, brown eyes, and white straight teeth.

Tina watched as the girl started to sing, and she instantly recognized the song as Diana Ross's "If We Hold On Together". Tina couldn't help but feel impressed by the girl's incredible talent for singing, as well as her great taste in music. She didn't hear Diana Ross classics very often.

The song ended, and the girl started breathing deeply to relax. She must have sensed Tina's presence, because she started running off the stage, tripping over herself every step of the way. Tina backed out, impressed and intrigued at the same time.

THE KLUTZ CHAPTER 2

After lunch, Tina searched the school for the girl she saw. She noticed Blaine asking Alexander about why he was taking a class after school, with Alexander replying that it was a night class for Genetics. This surprised Tina, as she found it bizarre that such a standoffish guy could really be that smart and be a Junior at the same time. It was about ten minutes before class started until Tina finally found the girl she saw trying to squeeze her way through a mass of students on the second floor hallway. Tina became perplexed that someone with such a slim frame could not meander through the halls with extreme ease. Nonetheless, Tina approached her when she got free.

"Hi, I'm Tina."

The girl stopped dead and tripped, falling flat on the floor, at this sudden occurrence. Tina helped her up, and the girl pushed her glasses up to her eyes to see better.

"I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. I couldn't help but see your little performance of "If We Hold On Together".

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was watching", said Emily, blushing red and looking down.

"No, don't feel embarrassed. I thought you were really good."

Emily looked up with a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you. Oh, you're Tina Cohen-Chang, from the Glee Club, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah, I heard about your success in Chicago. Congratulations."

"Oh, thanks. Well, I've kind of come to ask you if you would like to join our club."

"Really? You'd like me to join?"

"Absolutely. I think you've got a great voice and a lot of potential."

Emily blushed again and smiled shyly.

"When can I come in?"

"We usually meet after school hours. Maybe you can come after school?"

"Is 3:30 okay?"

"That's perfectly fine."

The bell rang, and the two smiled, shook hands, and went to class.

THE KLUTZ CHAPTER 3

The rest of the day seemed to pass by very slowly. The members of the New Directions were still getting used to having a magician in their midst, and everyone else still had yet to find potential new members. Finally, at around 3:30, Emily entered the choir room with her head hung bashfully and clutching books across her chest. Her satchel bounced at her side as she walked, and all heads in the room turned to face her. She managed to look up and saw Tina sitting in the stands, and they waved to each other.

"Emily Matthews, welcome to the choir room", said Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you, sir. It's a real honor to be in the same room with show choir champions."

Everyone in the room except for Alexander smiled, and Emily caught his gaze. It was at that moment that their eye contact seemed to be giving off sparks.

"So, why don't you show us what you've got?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, well, if… it's okay, I'd like to go ahead with one of my personal favorites."

"Okay, the floor is yours", said Mr. Schuester, and he took a seat next to the piano. Emily nodded and put her materials on the piano bench, and then stood facing the group. Emily managed a smile, and the band started up. Emily then performed Chantal Kreviazuk's "Wonderful".

As soon as she finished, and Emily once again hung her head in embarrassment. No sooner did she do this did everyone start clapping and cheering. Emily looked around and saw a bright smile on everyone's face, from Mr. Schuester to the other members to the jazz band. Emily smiled, showing off her dazzling white teeth, and caught Alexander's eyes. Brown met icy blue, and she couldn't help but feel enamored.

"Welcome to the New Directions. Everyone, let's hear it for our newest member, Emily Matthews!" said Mr. Schuester, and everyone clapped and cheered louder.


	4. Chapter 4

THE FAMILIAR FACE CHAPTER 1

Brittany roamed the halls after glee club finished for the day. She was impressed by the two new recruits, despite not knowing what was going on. She knew that Mr. Schuester assigned her to find a new member, but she was not good with faces or sight for talent. She also knew that she missed Santana a great deal. Santana had really helped her to grow and see things from a whole new perspective. Sure, she wasn't the nicest girl around, but even then, she always showed herself to be someone that others could count on. Santana no longer attended the school, but she had voluntarily stayed so that there would be someone to be there for Brittany until she finally graduated. Unlike before, Brittany was determined to graduate. She understood that redoing Senior year did not look good on record, and Puck only managed to squeeze out of that due to good behavior. And she still had Rory, who was still living at her house with her family. Santana and Rory were enough to get Brittany through this round.

She then remembered that she was supposed to be looking for new recruits. However, nobody around was singing or dancing. She saw the hockey team harassing a freshman, which was quickly broken up by Coach Beiste. Brittany then began thinking. Only two members of the New Directions were on the football team. They alone could not continue the fight against bullying. She then realized that at least one more football player could make that difference. She then knew exactly what she needed to do after school.

THE FAMILIAR FACE CHAPTER 2

"So, why are we going all the way to Columbus?" asked Santana. She and Brittany were driving out to Columbus High School upon Brittany's insistence.

"Well, since you and the other guys graduated, Mr. Schue assigned us to find new members. I couldn't find anyone, so I decided to go find the one guy who didn't stick around after we joined."

"And who would that be?"

"You'll see. Finding him wasn't hard, anyway."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Columbus High School, and they couldn't help but feel impressed. It was almost as big as the William McKinley High School and ten times as spacious.

"Park near the football field", said Brittany, and Santana obliged. They got out and scanned the field and the stands. The football players were doing drills, but Brittany was looking for one in particular.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Santana.

"There he is", said Brittany, pointing to a guy near the Gatorade coolers. It didn't take long for Santana to recognize him.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding", she said, but Brittany was already trotting down to the field holding Santana's hand. They eventually reached their old friend and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Matt. Long time, no see", said Brittany.

THE FAMILIAR FACE CHAPTER 3

The three sat in the stands in silence for a while, not quite sure of what to say. It was Santana who eventually broke the silence.

"So, how have you been?"

"Things have been all right. How about you?"

"Not too bad. Just graduated."

"Oh, congratulations. What about you, Britt? I thought you were a Senior."

"Oh, I am, but I have to redo it. So I'm around for another whole year."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's cool. It kept Santana around."

Santana smiled and turned to Matt.

"So, why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Why did you transfer? Since you left, the club hasn't been the same."

"Well, my parents felt that our loss at Regionals would drag my social status down, so they had me transfer here."

"Why here?"

"Well, it's a good school, great teachers, fun students. The only problems I have with it are that the football team never wins and there is no glee club."

"The football team never wins? Not once?" asked Brittany in confusion.

"Yeah, the principal's threatening to disband the team if they lose one more time. It's all I have left here now, you know?"

Brittany and Santana looked at each other in a way that said "bingo". They turned to Matt again.

"How do you feel about coming back?"

"Transferring back to McKinley? I don't know if my parents will go for that."

"Well, like you said, the only thing keeping you happy here is on the verge of extinction, and we miss you", said Santana.

"But I'm in my Senior year now. Do you really think they'll take me back?"

"Absolutely, plus we've made a whole bunch of new friends. We even won Nationals in Chicago", said Brittany.

Matt crossed his arms in thought and leaned back. Santana sighed and pulled him back up.

"Look, I eventually came to love the club because when I'm there, I get to be whoever I want to be. The people there were there for me as I was for them. I was mostly there for Brittany and Quinn, but I wanted to be a team player. I am one of nine former members who have graduated. Two new people have joined those who joined during your absence. The club will be happy to have you back."

"Can you at least think about it?" asked Brittany.

"Don't need to think about it. I'll talk to my parents about it. I really would like to come back. I'll keep you posted."

THE FAMILIAR FACE CHAPTER 4

The next day went by faster than the one before, and everyone was in the choir room waiting for Brittany to show up.

"Where is she? She's fifteen minutes late", said Artie.

"Maybe she's off somewhere with Santana", said Tina.

"Has anyone tried contacting her?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"She told me that she tried to wash her phone a couple of days ago", said Rory.

"Why would she do that?" asked Sam.

"Probably to see if waterproof technology has gone beyond watches", said Sugar.

"Hey guys", said Brittany cheerfully, having just entered the room.

"You're late, you know", said Mr. Schuester.

"I know, but I was picking up a friend."

As soon as she said this, Matt entered the room. Tina and Artie immediately rushed to him and hugged him.

"Hey, dude. How are you doing?" asked Artie, fist-bumping him.

"Things are cool. How about you guys?"

"Better now. We've really missed you", said Tina.

"Matt, welcome back, buddy. How are things?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Well, my parents let me come back after I told them how much it meant to me."

"It's good to have you back. How about you meet some of our new friends? This is Sam, Blaine, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Alexander, and Emily."

"It's great to meet you all. This is going to be great. I can feel it."

Mr. Schuester smiled warmly. "Something tells me that you have a song prepared."

"I absolutely do."

"All right, the floor is yours."

Matt grabbed a guitar, and the jazz band started playing the music to "Too Cool For School" by Fountains Of Wayne.

During the whole performance, Matt was dancing extravagantly while playing his guitar, and everyone was rocking along to the song. Matt finished the song strong and everyone cheered. The last original member of the club was back in action, as was the club itself.


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEW DIVA CHAPTER 1

The next day at lunch, Sam went to his locker and got his stuff out, and then headed out to the football field. With Mercedes gone, Sam felt lonely and empty. Mercedes was the one girlfriend who helped him become a better person, giving him a sense of purpose, and helping him discover true love at its finest.

He sat on the bleachers with his lunch, watching the cheerleaders practice their routines under the usual harsh coaching from Sue. All three of his past girlfriends, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes, had been on the cheerleading squad, but with them all gone, watching the routines was the only way Sam could look back on the fonder memories of dating cheerleaders. He looked back on his life, considering how he was now the official quarterback in Finn's place, a member of a refurbished club, and with a whole new life ahead of him thanks to him being in his Senior year.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sue yelling into her megaphone at the cheerleaders, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Sue left, so Sam assumed that the practice was over. He instantly could make out who the head cheerleader was: she was at the top of the pyramid that they had formed, and as they broke off the formation, Sam could see that she was athletically built, brown-skinned, with black hair tied back in a ponytail, and brown eyes.

The other cheerleaders packed up and left, but the girl stayed behind. Sam could see a necklace with a cross on it, indicating that the girl was a Christian. At first, it didn't look like she was going to do anything except stand out in the middle of the field. She didn't even seem aware that Sam was watching her. Then she brought out an iPod from her uniform pocket, put on headphones, and pressed the Play button. Then Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing: the girl sounded exactly like Mercedes when she sang. She didn't even need a microphone for her voice to emanate around the field. Sam watched in amazement as the girl performed Everlife's "Real Wild Child".

She ended the song on a triumphant note and turned off her iPod. Then she saw Sam watching. Quick as a cat, she rushed off the field, but Sam could only stare in awe.

THE NEW DIVA CHAPTER 2

After class, Sam was looking everywhere for the girl he saw. He paid special close attention to the masses of Cheerios walking around, but not one of them was her. He was about to give up until he finally saw her shutting her locker. Without a moment's hesitation, Sam approached her.

"Hey, there."

She didn't turn around. Sam then saw that she had her headphones on. He shook his head and tapped her shoulder. She was quick to turn around and look him directly in the eye.

"I will not hesitate to kick your ass", she said.

Sam gave her a confused look.

"Uh, actually, I'm here to say that I thought you were great out there on the field."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were singing earlier, and I thought you were fantastic."

"Fantastic has always been an understatement, mister. You probably haven't heard of me. I'm Amanda Packard, new head cheerleader, and top dog in this joint. You want to be on my good side, come clean. You're not a voyeur, are you?"

"What? No, of course not. The bleachers are where I usually have my lunch. I just saw what you did, and I was impressed. In fact, I was actually wondering if you would like to…"

"Hold it, if you're asking me out, you'd better have a damn good reason."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come and join the glee club. We're a little low on members and we're looking for new talent. I think you've got plenty of that."

"Are you serious? Join the glee club? That little group is a big joke full of people who are just aiming to be something they're probably never going to be. You want me to come in and be part of such a group? Forget it, I fight my own battles, no one else's, and just because I'm good at singing doesn't mean that I'm up for showcasing it just to make the rest of you look good."

Sam was taken aback by this verbal assault, but was not ready to quit.

"Look, the club has become successful and quite famous here in Ohio now. We've come up from the bottom. Three Cheerios joined three years ago and made it through until graduation. And you know what? They loved being a part of it, despite it being social suicide at the time. They also thought it was a joke, but the longer they stuck with it, the more they came to love it. I can see that you have a lot of potential, and we'd certainly love to have you join us. Just think about it, okay? Oh, and by the way, I'm Sam Evans, new quarterback and proud member of the glee club."

With that, Sam turned and left, with Amanda taking in what he said.

THE NEW DIVA CHAPTER 3

The New Directions had assembled in the choir room, and Amanda made her way to the room and saw the members chatting away, with Mr. Schuester sitting at the piano. She entered the room, and all eyes turned to her. Her eyes, however, fell on Alexander, piquing her interest a little.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself, _if there's a guy that cute in here, there's one reason to be here_.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"I was invited by a mister Sam Evans", she said, instantly noticing him in one of the chairs, "and my name is Amanda Packard. I'm the new head cheerleader here, and I think I might add some pizzazz to this little club."

"All right, well, let's see what you've got."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who wants to join needs to audition. Those are the rules."

"Audition, huh? I got that covered."

She motioned to the jazz band, and they started playing the opening tune to Ke$ha's "Blow", as Amanda opened with Ke$ha's laugh to start the song. Upon her conclusion of the song, her performance was very well-received by the others, and Mr. Schuester was the first to get up and start clapping, and everyone followed suit, though only Alexander mildly clapped.

"Absolutely welcome to the New Directions. Everyone, let's give it up for our newest member, Amanda Packard", said Mr. Schuester, and Amanda grinned happily as everyone cheered for her.

To herself, Amanda thought, "_Soon enough, I'll be top dog of this club"_.


	6. Chapter 6

THE TWINS CHAPTER 1

After the club finished up, Artie and Sugar went together to the parking lot to wait for their rides.

"I'm impressed by our progress so far. We have four new members in less than a week", said Artie.

"Well, we're practically celebrities now. Everyone wants to be connected to celebrities", said Sugar.

"I'm even surprised that Brittany was able to bring back Matt. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Was he around when Mr. Schuester started running the club?"

"Yeah, but he left, and Sam took his place. It's great to have him back though."

"I like Alexander and Emily. They seem like cool people."

"Amanda is going to be a handful, no matter how talented she is."

"Wasn't it that way with Rachel and Mercedes?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to come back again."

They were interrupted by two blonde girls on their way. They were both of equal height and had similar clothes on, green eyes, fair skin, and noticeable figure. However, their faces were not similar. One girl had a cleft chin, distinguishable cheekbones, and a flat mole on her forehead, as well as a pointed nose. The other girl had a pointed chin, a flat nose, and freckles.

"Hi, I'm Gina", said the girl with the mole.

"And I'm Dina", said the other girl.

"We absolutely adore the New Directions. We've been following your competitions since it was reopened by Mr. Schuester", said Gina excitedly.

"And we would totally love to join. We're twins, and whenever we're together or if we have something similar to each other, our intelligence goes up by a factor of 10."

"And we love music and art. We think it's a great idea to express yourself and show everyone what you're made of no matter how many times you fail and succeed, and that it's okay to be just the way you are."

Artie and Sugar looked at each other questioningly and then back at the twins.

"So, can you guys sing?" asked Artie.

"Yeah, we can definitely sing", said Dina.

"Only, our parents do not like music or any form of art. They think it's a waste of time."

"But they don't understand that it's one of our many passions."

"But we don't let anything stand in the way of our studies, and we're extremely smart, mostly when we're near each other."

"So what grade level are you guys in?" asked Sugar.

"We're both Juniors", said Gina.

"Okay, well how about tomorrow after school, you guys swing by the choir room and we'll see what you've got", said Artie.

"Auditions are required, but if you can sing, that's great. Mr. Schuester will love you", said Sugar.

"Scandalous!" the twins exclaimed excitedly, clasping each other's hand in excitement. Artie and Sugar exchanged looks.

"Great, we'll see you then", said Artie, and the four went their separate ways.

THE TWINS CHAPTER 2

The next day after class, the club awaited the new arrivals. It wasn't long before Gina and Dina arrived, more excited than ever, briefly surprising everyone.

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Dina.

"What is up?!" shouted Gina.

The other members and Mr. Schuester looked at them incredulously but quickly returned to normal.

"So, you are Gina and Dina?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Oh, we so are", they said at the same time.

"All right, well, Artie and Sugar here tell us that you've got some skills. How about we see them?"

"Totally!" they said at the same time again, and the band started playing the intro music to "We Are Family". The twins started singing, somewhat unsurprisingly wonderfully.

They finished the performance on a powerful note, and everyone was clapping hard and cheering loud, especially Matt and Amanda. Mr. Schuester got up and clapped as well.

"I might get tired of saying this soon, but to both of you, welcome to the New Directions!"


	7. Chapter 7

THE BROADWAY KID CHAPTER 1

It was two days before the week's assignment expired. Joe still had not found anyone new. The fact that he was not alone in this did not settle his nerves. He wanted to satisfy the requirements of the assignment, and so far, everyone but he and Rory had found colorful and very talented people to add strength to the club. Since this was only his second year in the club, he still was not adept at finding musical talent.

He passed by the quad and saw an Asian girl sitting alone listening to her iPod. It didn't take long for him to hear her singing along to a song. He sat at a table nearby, just close enough to hear her sing, and her voice was extremely melodic. Joe realized that she was singing along to Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life". He brought out his guitar, and joined in to sing Paul McCoy's parts of the song, and the girl saw him and gladly shared the song. Joe began strumming his guitar on beat. They finished the song at the same time, smiling at each other.

"I'm Joe."

"I'm Hannah."

"You're a really great singer."

"So are you."

"How would you like to join the glee club?"

Hannah hesitated.

"Really? You want me to join?"

"Would you like to?"

"I don't know. It's only recently made a comeback."

"It can do more than that if you are there with us."

Hannah smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Why not? When can I come in?"

"Can you come in after school?"

"I'll see you there."

"Great, it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you."

THE BROADWAY KID CHAPTER 2

At around 3:30, Hannah showed up at the choir room, where everybody was waiting for her. She shyly entered and stood in front everyone.

"So, you're Hannah?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Well, I've got South Korean heritage, I come from a long line of Broadway performers, and I'm very good at creating stylish clothing. I hope to get a job in the stock market someday."

"From what I hear, you're one of our top students here."

Hannah nodded but didn't look up.

"Well, from Joe tells us, you're pretty good at singing. Why don't you show us what you've got?"

"Here? Now?"

"Uh, well, if you feel like it. People need to audition to get in."

Hannah turned pink with embarrassment, but tried to look confident.

"Well, I have been working on something…"

Hannah went over to the jazz band and whispered something to them. They seemed to understand and began the music to Nightwish's "Nemo". Hannah began singing on cue.

The band played the instrumental interlude of the song with extreme depth and intensity, and the guitarist Blake performed an impressive guitar solo. Hannah continued with the song.

The band finished the song's music, and everyone applauded. Joe, Artie, Tina, Gina, and Dina all clapped the hardest and cheered the loudest.

"All right, guys, say it with me", said Mr. Schuester.

"Welcome to the New Directions!"


	8. Chapter 8

THE FRIENDLY ENEMY CHAPTER 1

It was the last day of the week to fulfill the assignment, and Rory still had not found anyone. He felt useless, not being able to do what was asked of him. The others seemed to have been struck by luck or otherwise had chance encounters. Rory felt it ironic that he had no such luck.

He didn't have much time to think of anything else because Scott Cooper, new captain of the hockey team, shoved him into the lockers, followed by his teammates. Rory sighed, irritated by the fact that despite being a part of a group that has risen from the bottom, he was still being mistreated.

_No worries_, he thought to himself, _they'll be working for me when I get out of here_.

He then realized something: if he's supposed to look for anyone with musical taste or talent, he should look for anyone with headphones on and singing. He looked around and saw only one hockey player who had not followed the others, but was instead tapping along to music on his iPod. The guy was roughly Finn's height, with short red hair, bronze-colored eyes, and a strong build, complete with extreme handsomeness that would make the girls swoon. Rory snuck close enough to hear him sing along to Smash Mouth's "All Star". He was surrounded by girls who were dancing along to his performance.

The guy finished singing along and turned off his iPod. Before Rory could approach him, the bell sounded, marking the start of class, and the guy took off, which evidently upset the girls that were around him. As Rory headed off to class himself, he reveled in the fact that maybe luck was indeed on his side today.

THE FRIENDLY ENEMY CHAPTER 2

After class, Rory waited at the guy's locker, and saw him approaching. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by his fellow teammates. The guy noticed him and cautiously approached.

"Top of the morning to you", said Rory.

"Hey", said the guy.

"The name's Rory", he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Xavier", said the guy, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, Xavier, I saw you singing along to 'All Star' earlier."

"What? No, I wasn't", Xavier said, looking at his teammates who were still within earshot.

"Yeah, you were, and I have to be honest, I think you're pretty good."

"Wait, aren't you in the glee club?"

"Yeah, and I think we can do wonders with you around."

"Well, just because you saw me sing doesn't mean I'm down with becoming a part of a loser group."

He said this loudly enough for his teammates to hear, and Rory frowned at this and shook his head. They each high-fived him and left, though one did take the opportunity to elbow Rory hard. Rory shot the guy a quick glare before turning back to Xavier.

"I guess you're just like any other jock then. I'll see you around."

Rory turned to leave, but Xavier got curious.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Always looking down on others because they're different or talented in ways not similar to your own, or they follow beliefs or dreams that don't coincide with yours. I've had my fair share of that. I just figured that because you're a good singer, you might be different. Guess I was wrong. See you."

"No, wait, I'm not like these other guys."

Rory stopped and turned to face him.

"I just joined the hockey team because I'm trying to be part of a popular crowd."

"You're also part of a mean crowd."

"I really don't think the glee club is for losers. I actually like it. And I sympathize with you who have gotten Slushees thrown in your faces. You don't deserve that."

"So, you're not a bully?"

"Far from it. I know my actions have caused trouble in the past, mostly for my parents so I'm trying to make up for it. The problem is that because I'm one of the jocks, I'm part of a group that is opposed to yours."

"And you can't stop being one of the jocks because you want to make your parents proud of you."

"Exactly, and I would like to join your club. I'm just not sure if the other guys will allow it."

"Oh, who cares what they think? Do what makes you feel good and you'll really belong. Over half of the boys who were in the original roster of the club were on the football team, and they helped lead both teams to victory. You could do the same if you wanted to. If that happens, then your parents will definitely be proud of you."

"That's a great thought. I guess I'm just too used to doing what others want me to do. Plus, unlike the other hockey players, I'm actually very smart, retaining a 3.9 GPA."

"That could definitely help set an example to the others. So are you down?"

"Yeah, I'm totally down. I'll come by after school."

"Cool, see you there."

The bell rang, and the two went off the class.

THE FRIENDLY ENEMY CHAPTER 3

"So, Rory, you've found someone?" asked Mr. Schuester. The glee club was assembled and awaiting the arrival of Xavier.

"Yeah, and right on time, too."

"Excellent, glad to hear it. Are we expecting him anytime soon?"

"Yeah, because this is getting so boring right now", said Amanda.

"So, he's the only hockey player who actually wants to join us?" asked Artie.

"Without wanting to bully us into submission? That's a surprise", said Tina.

"Well, he seems like a pretty cool guy", said Rory.

Xavier then walked in, and all of the girls practically gasped in delight at the sight of him.

"So, is it here that I audition?" he asked.

"Absolutely", said Mr. Schuester, "Xavier Steele, I'm Will Schuester, and welcome to the choir room."

"Great, thanks, it's nice to meet you."

"Rory tells us that you've got some talent. Would you like to show us something?"

"What, you mean like audition?"

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Well, I don't know, I haven't really prepared for that."

"Well, uh, how about whatever pops into your head?"

Xavier thought for a moment, then went over to the jazz band, said something to them, and they began playing the introductory music to Daniel Powter's "Bad Day", and Xavier performed the song to an overwhelmingly positive response from the girls in the room. Xavier and the band finished strong at the same time, and everyone applauded and cheered, the girls being among the loudest. Mr. Schuester stood up and faced the club.

"Guys, I think our club is complete again."

The members cheered happily and welcomed Xavier to sit with them.

"So," Mr. Schuester continued, "we've got a whole array of talented people in our midst. It's time to get ready for Sectionals. And well done, everyone, on this week's assignment."

THE FRIENDLY ENEMY CHAPTER 4

As Mr. Schuester took care of some paperwork in his office, most of the members watched with amazement as Alexander performed incredible feats of magic. Emily and Amanda were both watching with extreme interest. Tina and Hannah were chatting at the side at the same time, while Sam, Artie, and Matt were discussing football strategies to suggest to Coach Beiste as well. Joe, Rory, and Blaine were discussing possible Sectionals plans. When Alexander finished his performance, he gave a deep bow, and everyone applauded.

Mr. Schuester looked up from his paperwork at them and smiled. This year was going to be great. And he was going to do all in his power to help that along. A large number of the club's most beloved members had left, with only one remaining in town to help Brittany finish her Senior year successfully. But now that Artie, Tina, Matt, Blaine and Sam were also in their Senior year, Mr. Schuester knew that once they were gone, finding new members to take their place was not going to be an easy task. With that in mind, he resolved to help them make this year worth it. At that, he returned to his paperwork. The Nationals competition was going to be held in Hollywood, California this year, which was among the biggest names in theater and film business. They were going to make it there, whatever it took.

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. STAY TUNED FOR MORE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.


End file.
